For easily carrying an umbrella, a hanging loop is often provided on a handle of the umbrella. The hanging loop is useful when it is used but it becomes a burden at the time it is not used, since the loop might hook other objects and makes unnecessary trouble. The umbrella with the prior known loop is out of enough utility.
A main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved umbrella which includes an improved umbrella handle with a hanging loop, wherein the hanging loop is capable of being winded around the handle and being fixed securely.
Now the structure and features of the present invention will be described in detailed with reference to the accompanying drawings.